elements of love
by goddessdee
Summary: Moubuim shipping and Baku shipping. with hints of Ryou and Yugi, Bakura and Yami, and Akefia and Atemu As the tablets states, we have two other thirds, made for air and water. Mermen, angles, and humans. bad summery, good story! um, T for now, M later i guess
1. Chapter 1

It is said that a long time ago, everything lived in harmony. People walked freely, whether land, water, or air. They could go anywhere. Humans grew to be curios, going places they shouldn't go, then they became rebellious, and going into such places to make the gods mad. Finally, the three gods of water, air, and earth stripped every human into thirds, one for land, one for water, and one for air. Pleased with how this turned out, the gods created a love that nothing could match, which we call our soul mates. They are the missing pieces, the parts of us who have been stripped, and for as long as we humans live, we will long for them.

* * *

Ryou thought about this as he walked to school. His father had found a tablet with this written on it, and had told his son as soon as he could get a phone. To Ryou, it kinda made since. It would explain the random urges of lust people have, but what did it mean by 'gods of water, air, and earth'?

"Ryou!" Yugi called from behind him, making the albino stop and look around. "My grandfather told me about about the tablet," Yugi summed up, taking twice the steps of the long-legged Ryou.

"Its just a legion," Ryou put off. Yugi frowned and looked up into the sky.

"What if our counter parts are up there now?" Yugi asked out of the blue. Ryou's head snapped to look at him.

"Dead? You seem to look on the bright side," Yugi blushed darkly and shook his head, making his bangs flow from side to side.

"No, can't you see, that means their are mermaids, and angels of sorts, that's the thirds that are missing," Ryou rolled his eyes, even if he was thankful Yugi answered one of his questions.

"Mermaids and angels don't exist Yugi," Ryou walked a little faster, causing Yugi to jog.

"What if that's what they think to?" Yugi whispered.

_~-meanwhile, in the deep oceans of the Pacific-~_

"Bakura, what if they think the same thing?" Yami tried to reason with the rebel. They very pale male with long flowing hair scoffed.

"Humans and Angels are just fairy tails Yami, grow up," Yami stopped to watch his friend's bright blue tail lightly carry the albino away.

"Well the tablet said-"

"Another tablet says they aren't real," Great, now Bakura caught the attention of Yami's parents.

"What aren't real?" Yami's father asked with an amused grin. Bakura grabbed food off the table before leaving Yami to explain.

"Humans and angels, the other us," Yami pouted, before sitting down at the table. His father, ho was the king, raised an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't be arguing to your betrothed about love," Yami's mother chided in her two sense. Yami grimaced, he and Bakura would never feel love for each other, but that didn't matter, cause it was for the sake of his people and the wedding was scheduled for tomorrow.

"Yes mother," Yami murmured before eating his fill and leaving quickly. Instead of going to the throne room, or even his room, he went up. The tops of the water was filled with so many fish, but that's not what he wanted to see. His head pushed up against the top. He looked up into the sky, then at the land the was so far away.

Finally after a minute or two, he needed air, so he dove back into the water, gasping for breath, scaring the fish away. One day, he promised himself, one day he would find his true lovers.

*^* Meanwhile on the clouds *^*

"AKEFIA!"

the burst of the shout caused said man's bird to fly way. He sighed and turned to look at the man who was just a little shorter then him.

"Yes Atemu?" Akefia had on a light glare, though it was a very hard one. Atemu was known to come and bug the pronounced thief with the scar on his face. When they were younger they hated each other's guts, then some how that turned to be friendship, which lead to something even more.

"Do you think mermaids and humans exist?" The question caused Akefia to fall ungracefully to his face.

"Love, why would you ask such a thing? Thy were made up on a whim to get the kids to go to sleep, you know that," Akefia said after getting up, ignoring the smaller's light laughter.

"Well, the old tablet said that they do, and that our soul mates are human and mermaids," Atemu reasoned, making Akefia roll his eyes and call back his pet bird, not noticing it had something around its neck.

"Are you saying you do not love me?" Akefia teased, going back to trimming his bird's long over-grown claws, the eagle letting him.

"No, I love you very much, but think, what if its true?"

"Atem, my dear, if its true, then I will allow you to fuck them in front of me," Akefia looked over, making Atem grin and nod.

"Okay, then I'm going to start to search for them, bye honey!" Atemu took off into the sky, making Akefia roll his eyes, then notice the gold attachment to his bird's neck. Running his figures over the carvings inside of it, reading out the name 'Ryou', before it opened and showed a picture of a baby with white hair and pale skin. Akefia frowned and shrugged it off, setting the piece of gold aside.


	2. Chapter 2 how they meet

-^- on the ground -^-

"Ryou, stop panicking," Yugi was helping Ryou look around for the gold necklace that was his mother's.

"I can't! That was the last thing she gave me Yugi! Now some bird has it, and oh god, what if I forget her!?" Ryou cried out, slumping onto the side of the street and curling up tight. Yugi bit his bottom lip and tried to comfort his friend by rubbing his back, seeing some birds fly over the ocean. Getting an idea, Yugi helped Ryou up and took him by the sea shore.

"Why are we here?" Ryou mumbled, now just pissed at everything. Yugi walked along the rocks that took them deeper into the ocean. Sitting down on the very last on, Yugi let his feet dangle into the water.

"Oh mermaids!" Yugi called out to the sea, and from the corner of his eyes her saw Ryou roll his eyes, but smirk. "Come and help your soul mate! Ryou Bakura has lost what was dear! Bring it back!" They waited for a moment, Ryou was holding his breath in case if he breathed, it wouldn't let mermaids come closer. Finally, after nothing happened, Ryou breathed a long breath.

"Yugi, you know they don't-" something splashed him in the face.

"Its mer- men thank you," Ryou's jaw dropped, and Yugi tensed up. In front of them was something that looked exactly like Yugi, but had his bangs sticking up. He would dive in the water every so often before resurfacing.

"Shit," Was all Ryou could say, looking at the Yugi-look alike over again. The merman opened his mouth to say something, before he was dragged down into the water. Yugi yelled in shocked, before diving in to what he thought he was rescuing the merman.

Bakura had pulled his soon-to-be-husband back under water, mad he left the city. He was about to yell at Yami before some boy tackled him out of nowhere. Bakura easily pushed him off, before noticing the smirk on Yami's face, and the kid didn't have a tail, no, he had two arms where his tail should be.

Yami pulled Yugi up and back into the air, letting his soul mate breath. He noticed Bakura pop up behind him, about to say something, when Yami's soul mate's friend caught his eyes. The boy was standing, helping Yugi out of the water, his long white hair gently raising in the sea's wind.

Ryou didn't notice the other merman until his friend was safe on land. Even then it was just a glance over. It was just two guys pranking them, or that's what Ryou thought. They ran, well, Ryou dragged Yugi away from the sea and ran into the city, not even pausing for a breath. Yugi was gasping and was doing everything to make him friend stop.

"RYOU!" He finally shouted, making his albino friend stop and look at him. The shorter boy was breathless, looking like he was going to pass out. Ryou blushed and apologized, before picking up the boy, and countiuned the run to his friend's game shop. The shorter of them squeaked and held on to Ryou tighter.

"That is not what I meant!" Yugi shouted into deaf ears, Ryou having one thing in his mind. When the game shop's door was in reach, Ryou dropped Yugi off and allowed him to open the door.

"Yugi, I'm telling you it was just a joke, caused from the bullies that hurt us, they must know about the tablets," Ryou tried to reason with the boy now giving him a silent treatment.

"Then why haven't we seen the two boys before, and how did they look like us?" Yugi reasoned, going upstairs, and having Ryou fallow him like a shadow.

"Make up goes a long way now a days. It could have been water proof," Both boys bowed to the two men who were in the living room talking to Yugi's grandfather, to caught up in their conversation to notice that both looked like them and had wings.

Grandpa Motou chuckled and shook his head softly.

"You must forgive my grandson and your third, Akefia was it?" His old voice was kind, accepting. He had found the two near the game shop and knew who they were at first glance. It was a long time since he had seen his own thirds, both who had died.

"Yes, and you wouldn't mind if we went and talked to them, would you?" Akefia's dark rich voice filled the room in a light rumble. Grandpa Motou shook his head, waving off the two angels, letting them do as they pleased.

Atem got off Akefia's lap to let his lover up, before fallowing the voices where the conversation was still taking place. Akefia held his husband's waist when they reached the door to Yugi's room.

"Ryou, now that just doesn't make sense!" Yugi stressed at his albino friend, taking off his wet clothes in favor of drying. Ryou, being one to usiwally be in Yugi's house when his father forgets to pay rent, went and got some clean clothes for Yugi, including boxers. The two humans were still oblivious of the angels, who didn't mind, and felt content on just watching their thirds walk around and argue. Ryou turned to leave to get some food, bumping into Atem and Akefia, before he let out a large scream, backing up, knocking himself and Yugi on the floor.

"Calm yourself, my third," Akefia softly spoke, going in the room to hold Ryou, who would run every time Akefia got close, the seen making Yugi and Atem laugh, before Yugi got up and sat on his bed, grabbing Ryou from his panicked run and hugged him onto his lap.

"MISTER MOTOU! GRANDPA!" Ryou countiuned to shout, calming just a little when the elder man came into the room.

"Ryou, you called?" Grandpa's voice was calm, even. Ryou nodded quickly before pointing at the two look a likes with wings.

"Who are they?" Ryou finally got his voice back to silently whisper.

"Yugi, Atem. Ryou, Akefia," Grandpa pointed between the two of them, "These are your other thirds," The elderly allowed Akefia to stand beside Atem again.

* * *

**Well, end of chapter two. I'm glad some people like this ^-^ Word count on this chapter is 1,061 not including this little author's note. Well, I decided to leave this as a cliff hanger, and my friend, who was reading this, asked me of Yugi and Ryou are a couple, and no. They are not. They are just really close friends. **

**Ryou's little spaz at the end... Ok, I just liked the thought that Ryou would panic if he saw some people he was just trying to run away from.**


End file.
